thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrew (TV Series)
Andrew is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He can be described as the "child" of the group as he was somewhat small and young. Andrew is the right hand of Tomas and serves as the secondary antagonist of the episode "Sick" and later the primary antagonist of the episode "Killer Within". Pre-Apocalypse West Georgia Correctional Facility Almost nothing is known about Andrew's life before or as the outbreak began. He was a convicted criminal being held in the prison for an unknown crime. It is possible he worked in the prison's generator room as he knew how to start up the prison's alarms during his attack in "Killer Within". Personality Although his personality is not well known, Andrew is seen as a sly, cunning and docile young man. Although shown to be somewhat cowardly, Andrew is also shown to be cable of extreme violence and cold blooded murder and is indeed a dangerous individual. He is shown to be completely loyal to the leader of the prisoners Tomas as evident by his horrified reaction to Tomas' brutal murder at the hands of Rick and desire to bring revenge upon Rick and his group by killing them all and retaking the prison. It appears that Andrew holds respect for his fellow prisoners as evident by him wanting Rick to help Big Tiny after his infection. He did seem oblivious that Oscar and Axel held grudges against him due to his loyalty to Tomas, as before his demise he believed that Oscar would favor him over Rick, which Oscar clearly did not as he killed him to establish his own place in Rick's group. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 In the outbreak's onset, a big rebellion and riot started at the West Georgia Correctional Facility. Andrew, Tomas, Oscar, Big Tiny, and Axel were taken to the prison's cafeteria by a guard. They were locked inside with only a revolver as the guard went out to call for backup. He never returned and the five prisoners were locked inside for 10 months, completely cut off from the outside. "Seed" He was found after Daryl Dixon, Rick Grimes, Glenn Rhee, T-Dog, and Maggie Greene broke open the cafeteria's door to escape walkers. He witnessed the amputation of Hershel Greene's leg. "Sick" Similar to the other prisoners, Andrew was confused about what was going on. He was shocked after being told by Rick about what had happened to the world. When Tomas claimed the prison, Andrew stood with him, but they ended up accepting Rick's offer to give half of their food in exchange for help clearing Cell Block B for the prisoners to live in. On their way to the cell block, while fighting walkers, Big Tiny was scratched and is told by Rick that there was nothing they could do about his infection. Andrew stood up for Big Tiny, desperately pleading to Rick that there must have been a way to save him. He witnessed Big Tiny's brutal death at the hands of Tomas, but didn't show any feelings about it. While clearing out the laundry room, Tomas attempted to kill Rick twice. Rick responded by killing Tomas' by hacking into Tomas' skull with a machete. Andrew attempted to attack Rick, but instead, was knocked down and disarmed. Andrew fled the room and ran down the corridors, attempting to evade Rick, who had begun pursuing. Eventually, Andrew ran into a courtyard filled with walkers. He attempted to reenter the prison, but Rick had closed the entry gate, and only told Andrew that he'd, "better run." Andrew then attempted to avoid the walkers closing in on him. As Rick turned to leave, he heard Andrew's screams, presuming that he was eaten alive. Later on in the episode, a mysterious figure is seen spying on Carol Peletier from the tree line, hinting that Andrew survived after being left to die by Rick. "Killer Within" At the beginning of the episode, a mysterious figure is seen dragging a deer carcass to the prison gates, and begins to lure walkers into the prison. After breaking the secure lock on the gates with an axe, the figure then leaves a heart on the ground and disappears into the prison. Later on, after walkers begin to flood the prison, the prison's alarms are activated, and Rick, Daryl and Oscar go to shut them down before more walkers arrive. While Daryl is busy holding a door shut, and Rick and Oscar are shutting the alarms down, Andrew appears, revealing that he is the mysterious figure and then tries to kill Rick with an axe, but misses. It is revealed that Andrew survived the encounter with the walkers that Rick had left him in and ultimately set in motion the events that led to the walkers invading the prison, which ended up killing T-Dog and causing Lori Grimes to give birth and die in the process. Rick then attacked Andrew, and the two then began to fight. Rick's gun was dropped during the scuffle, and was picked up by Oscar. Andrew yelled for Oscar to kill Rick, which would allow them to take their prison back. Oscar, however, turned the gun on Andrew, and shot him in the head, killing him. Death Killed By *Oscar After leading a horde of walkers to the prison, Andrew attacked Rick in the prison's generator room. During their scuffle, Rick dropped his gun. The firearm was picked up by Andrew's fellow inmate, Oscar. Oscar raised the gun at both Andrew and Rick, but decided to shoot Andrew in the head. Killed Victims This is a list of victims Andrew has killed: *T-Dog (Caused) *Lori Grimes (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Relationships Tomas Andrew was apparently very close to Tomas as shown by his willingness to go along with Tomas' decisions, this is revealed through comments made by both Axel and Oscar. After the death of Tomas, Andrew tried to kill Rick and his group, and even seemed to try and avenge him by taking back the prison. It is unknown if they were friends before they were locked in the cafeteria together. Axel Axel implied that he disliked Andrew, and that he was just as bad as Tomas. He showed no remorse over his death. Axel also was quick to say that he wasn't planning with Tomas and Andrew and that he, Oscar and Big Tiny weren't like them showing that he didn't approve of how they are. Oscar Oscar and Andrew were locked up together for 10 months in the cafeteria and may have known each other prior to the Outbreak. Despite all of this, they may not have cared for each other as Andrew shows cowardly tendencies, while Oscar is heroic, and Andrew's friendship with Tomas, which Oscar likely did not share. In "Sick" Andrew along with Oscar pleaded to find a way to save Big Tiny. In "Killer Within", Andrew seemed to firmly believe that Oscar would kill Rick so that the prisoners could reclaim the prison for themselves, however Oscar seemed unsympathetic to Andrew and killed him, firmly establishing his place in the group. Big Tiny Andrew seemed to be friends with Big Tiny and was in denial when Rick kept telling him they could not save him or cut off his wound. When Tomas struck Big Tiny and killed him, Andrew crouched and watched in sorrow and fear. Rick Grimes After Rick murdered Tomas, Andrew, seeking revenge, then attacked Rick, but Rick dodged his attack, prompting Andrew to flee, eventually winding up in a courtyard full of walkers. Rick then locked Andrew in the courtyard, before maliciously telling him to run. After shutting the door, and hearing Andrew's screams, Rick assumed he was eaten alive. Rick showed no remorse for what he did to Andrew, however, Andrew survived and later lured walkers into the prison in "Killer Within", in the hopes of Rick's group being killed, allowing him and his fellow prisoners to reclaim the prison for themselves. Andrew tried once again to kill Rick for revenge for leaving him to die, but was stopped and killed by Oscar. Rick's decision to not kill Andrew continues to haunt him as it eventually caused T-Dog to be eaten by walkers and Lori to die in childbirth and this has been a contributing factor to why Rick is always ready to kill someone whom he views as a threat to ensure that those he cares about do not suffer a similar fate to T-Dog and Lori. Carl Grimes Carl never interacted with Andrew, although it is clear that he knows that Rick failed to kill him and that he caused the chain of events that lead to his mother dying in childbirth. Carl most likely despises Andrew deeply and is angered that Rick did not kill him when he had the chance. Appearances TV Series Season 3 *"Seed" *"Sick" *"Killer Within" Category:Minor Characters (TV Series) Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 3 Minor Characters Category:Seed Category:Sick Category:Killer Within Category:All TV Series Characters